theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lessons from the Sock Drawer Ending
'''Lessons from the Sock Drawer '''shows clips after at the end of the film. Clips Episodes * Dave and the Giant Pickle * The Toy That Saved Christmas * Josh and the Big Wall! * Madame Blueberry * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed * King George and the Ducky * Lyle the Kindly Viking * The Star of Christmas * The Wonderful World of Autotainment! * The Ballad of Little Joe * An Easter Carol * A Snoodle's Tale * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * Moe and the Big Exit * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's Music Background * Larry's High Silk Hat Sing-along (Larry's High Silk Hat) # Larry's High Silk Hat (from "Lyle the Kindly Viking") # His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) # The Forgiveness Song (from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) # The Song of the Cebú (from Josh and the Big Wall!) # Pizza Angel (from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush") # I Can Be Your Friend (from the "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" story in "Are You My Neighbor?") # I Want to Dance (from "The Strange Case of Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly" story in "A Snoodle's Tale") # The Hairbrush Song (from "Are You My Neighbor?") # Larry's High Silk Hat (from "Lyle the Kindly Viking") # My Day (from "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!") Features * Studio Store Previews * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Huckleberry Larry * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * God Made You Special * Moe and the Big Exit * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) * VeggieTales Catalog * Bob and Larry Sing the 70s * Worship Songs Fun Facts Transcript * Jean Claude: It's Showtime! * Scooter: You're in for a treat tonight. * Junior: Cobbler in the hole! * Bob: Yahoo! * Junior: Hit the deck! * Mr. Lunt: Holy Mackarel! That was cool. * Gideon: I scream like a girl! * Scarecrow (Mr. Lunt): Boil Your Own Spam! * Minnesota Cuke: Worms? What have to be worms? * Alfred Asparagus: Ow! Brain Freeze! * Madame Blueberry: I am Splenda the sweet, but non-fattly fairy. * Alfred: Ow!! * Poncho (Mr. Lunt): Allow me to show you the door! Look, the Door. * Millward: Blossom, Colossum... * Cavis: He's stuck on a rhyme. * Millward: Colossom. * Larry-Boy: Hasta la vista, weedie! * Percy Pea: Did he just make a split pea joke? * Millward: Blossom, Collosum, Colossom! * Bob: Wow the future sure is white! * Larry: Yep, the future's been right since 70s. Cololossom? * Bob: The Wiggly Turtle Toobies? They look taller on TV. * WTT: So do you, tomato! * Millward: Blossom! * King George and Louis: Oooohhh! * Ebenezer Nezzer: Hey, you gotta help me! I've been kidnapped a entire bug! * Larry: Oh, yeah?! Well, then how am I supposed to get out of this bear trap? * Mr. Lunt: The cucumber's got a point. * Scooter: Get back here! You chicken-heard hooligans! * Jerry: You want a piece of me?! * Larry-Boy: Mother! * Bob: I wanted to play Mouse Trap. * Little Joe: This does not look good. * Bob: You roll your dice, you move your mice. Nobody gets hurt. * Little Joe: Cactuses? Cacti? Khaki? * Poncho: Objectionable? Hideous? Malodorous? * Tin Man: Bakhoonahooney? * Larry: Fla! Jerk! Fla! * Darby: Tu, tu, tu? * Splenda: Tu, tu, tu. * King George and Louis: Flannelgraph! * Scooter: Sorry to Interupt! * Sheerluck: What? * Scooter: But the Golden Ruler has been stolen! * King George and Louis: Flannelgraph! * Sheerluck: I can't understand a word you're saying. * All: Achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, cebu! * Past Nezzer: I'd like that crazy beat. * Darby: Over the Rainbow? How would I go over the rainbow? It's water droplets. Refracting sunlight. * Poncho: La-Koo-Koo Mancha! Our prices are so low you think we're crazy. * Salesman #2 and #3: Scuba! Scuba! Scooby-doo-be-doo-ba! Here we go, scuba! Come on! * Poncho: We're crazy all right. * Minnesota Cuke: Hey! Figgero! (x7) * Ophelia: I think we're gonna get letters about this. * Dad Asparagus: I love you, Little Mr. * Darby: I love you, Big Mr. * Larry: Hold me, Bob! * Bob: I wouldn't if I could do that! * Larry & Bob: Sorrowing! * King Saul: Spits * Darby: You guys are freaking me out. * Larry: Farvel! * Mr. Lunt: It was touching, yet lighthearted. I was moved! * Bob: Just roll the credits, Larry. Roll the credits! * Tom Grape: How are we clapping? * Pa Grape: I have no idea.